


A Night Visit to My Sister's Bed

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Ron creeps into his sister's bed for some fun. Warning this has incest, don't read if you don't like that kind of thing.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	A Night Visit to My Sister's Bed

**A Night Visit to My Sister’s Bed**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: This story contains incest with Ron and Ginny as the stars. If you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read at all. This one will have use of toys too.**

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

Ginny was lying in her bed when her door opened. She didn’t appear to hear it. The figure closed her door silently then muttered a spell and the door outline glowed before going back to normal. The figure crept over to Ginny’s bed and then dropped the bag they were holding. They then peeled the blankets away from Ginny’s body and feasted the bounty before them.

Ginny’s body was quite lovely. She was only in a pair of panties and a very light tank top since it was a hot summer night. Her pale skin glowed in the night thanks to the moonlight peeking through the blinds. She didn’t have the tits of Lavender Brown, but she had a decent pair that would describe as a good handful in their honest opinion.

“Oh Ginny, I ache for you” the person said.

They then took off their shirt and got into bed with Ginny. The person stuck their hand into Ginny’s panties to find she was quite wet already.

“Fuck” the person hissed.

“I hope so Ron. I’ve been wet for quite a while” Ginny murmured.

“I thought you were asleep Gin” Ron said.

“I was til you stuck your hand down there. Now are you going to get the job started or not?” Ginny asked in a challenging tone.

“What do you think?” Ron asked as he began to probe Ginny’s wet pussy with his fingers.

Ginny moaned as she pushed her hips forward rocking to Ron’s fingers. She then gasped when Ron stopped probing and shoved three fingers inside her.

“Shit Ron” she groaned.

“You can be as loud as you want Gin. I placed a silencing ward around your room. No one will hear your screams of pleasure” Ron said.

Ginny pulled Ron into a hard kiss.

“That’s why I love you Ron” she said breathlessly as she fucked herself on Ron’s fingers.

“That’s it Gin, you dirty little cunt. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Fuck yourself good. I can feel your slutty twat squeezing my fingers. You so wish it was my cock inside you, don’t you? My big juicy cock fucking your tight little pussy” Ron said.

Ginny groaned as she was getting turned on by Ron’s dirty talk. She moved one of her hands down and fished Ron’s very hard cock out of his boxers and began to stroke him.

“One turn deserve another, eh dear brother” Ginny said cheekily.

“I don’t think you’re really turning me Gin” Ron said.

Ginny just smirked as she jacked her brother off harder and faster. Ron groaned as he moved his hips fucking his sister’s hand. Ron just increased the speed of his fingering of his sister’s pussy. His thumb rubbing her now exposed clit just to speed her way to her orgasm.

“Shit, Ginny going to come” Ron announced.

“Come for me brother, come all over me. I want your seed on me” Ginny panted as she was working to her own orgasm.

They both came. Ron’s come spraying Ginny’s tank top as Ron’s hand was coated with his sister’s release. They were both panting hard.

“That was fucking amazing Ron” Ginny said as she licked up her brother’s seed from her hand.

“Yeah, but the night’s still young sis and I need to be inside you” Ron growled as he cleaned his hand of his sister’s juices with his mouth.

Ginny shivered as she shimmied out of her panties and tossed off her tank top so she was naked. Ron stripped off his boxers and then got on top of Ginny. He thrust in hard filling his baby sister with his still hard cock.

“Oh fucking shit Ron, you’re so fucking big in me” Ginny moaned.

“I’m the biggest and best you’ll ever have sis. No other of those limp piss dicks are worthy of your goddess like cunt” Ron groaned as he felt Ginny’s cunt squeeze him.

“You got that fucking right” Ginny said.

Ron then began to pump in and out of his sister. Ginny moaned as she gripped Ron’s back loving how he slid in and out of her, his lovely rod touched all of her sweet spots inside so deliciously. She knew this was bad, taboo and they’d be shunned from the world if anyone found out, but she didn’t give a fucking damn at all. The way she felt about Ron was something she had never felt with any other guy. She wasn’t sure if it was love, but she wanted to see where it all went.

As for Ron, he just loved his sister’s always tight cunt. He remembered their first time together. It was late one night in the Gryffindor common room. They were sitting doing nothing when it just hit them. An overwhelm lustful urge. They couldn’t fight it. They had sex right in front of the fireplace that night and enjoyed it. The next morning they acted like nothing happened. But that night and every night after Ginny snuck into the boy’s dorm and into Ron’s bed. They warded the curtains and then fucked like bunnies.

“Oh Ron, harder, faster. Fuck me” Ginny moaned.

Ron grunted and groaned as he kept driving himself deeper and deeper into his sister’s convulsing quim.

“Yes Ron, yes fuck me so hard. I want to be fucking limping tomorrow” Ginny howled.

Ron felt Ginny’s snatch spasm as it clenched around his entire length.

“Shit Gin” he groaned.

But he held back his load and was glad Ginny gave him a hand job earlier since he could now last longer. He pumped in and out of his dear sister’s snatch. Ginny was holding on for dear life still in the throes of her orgasm as Ron was making it last. When she finally came down Ron pulled out.

“Ron why’d you stop?” Ginny asked.

“I want this all to last” Ron said as he went to the bag he brought with him.

He rummaged through the bag and found what he was looking for. He then pulled out some kind of item with a strap on it. Ron attached it to Ginny and placed two soft hook like things that touched her clit. He then activated and Ginny gasped.

“Oh gods, where did you get this?” she asked as she writhed.

“Fred and George” Ron answered.

“We have such good brothers” Ginny mewled.

“We do” Ron said then pulled out something else. It was a vial. He popped the cork and the liquid was quite sludgy. He poured some on his hand and rubbed it on his cock getting it nicely coated. He then put the cork back in and back in the bag. He then slowly inserted his back into his little sister.

Ginny loudly moaned at the new sensations. Whatever Ron rubbed on his cock was tingling inside her pussy like nothing before. It was like when Hermione had her try that pepper spearmint gum or something. But it was in her pussy. And Ron was slowly pumping into her adding to the fact her clit was still being tweaked too. She was so close to coming, so close. But as she thought she was going to pop she did, she kept building. She was confused and getting irritated at not finding relief.

“Another of our brothers’ new inventions” Ron commented with a smirk.

Ginny groaned. She was going to kill the twins on making something that prevented her climax.

Ron kept going with his languishing pace, teasing her with her even able to get some kind of relief.

“H-h-h-h-how long does it last?” Ginny asked feeling so much pent up tension.

“I didn’t put much on, so five minutes or so” Ron answered.

“Too long” Ginny groaned.

When her orgasm hit her, it hit her like a billion Bludgers. She saw bright flashes before her eyes. She was convulsing like she was under the torture curse. No real sounds came out of her mouth, but her face showed how much pleasure was being released. Ron grinned as he watched his sister go through the most intense orgasm ever in her life. When she finally came down she was wiped. She was drenched in sweat; her bed was soaked with it along with her juices that exploded out of her like a dam breaking after several days of heavy rain.

She’d have to replace her sheets before her mom got to them. Didn’t want any questions asked.

“Enjoy that Gin?” Ron asked as he deactivated and removed the clit tweaker.

“I fucking hate you Ron” Ginny wheezed out as she was trying to recover from the closest to heaven she’s ever felt.

“Nah, you love me, you love this” Ron said as he did a few quick pumps, which made her moan.

She was so damn fucking sensitive that every small bit made her squirt.

“I still need to come, and you still need to be filled” Ron said.

Ginny groaned then pleaded, “just give me a few moments. I can’t take any more now.”

Ron nodded, he wasn’t insensitive enough to do anything his sister didn’t want. Well, he had a line. So when Ginny seemed ready the lanky redhead began his thrusting once again and Ginny was doing her best with her exhausted body to give as good as she was getting.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” she chanted.

Ron groaned as he felt Ginny’s pussy squeeze and clench around him, wanting his seed inside quickly. But Ron was going to do his damnedest to not give in easily. Finally when he released his load he was buried deep inside her. Ginny let out a euphoric sigh as she was filled by her brother. She was on a damn good potion that prevented pregnancy. She loved having sex with her brother, but wasn’t going to have his kid. Well, right now, maybe in the future though. That thought made her tingle enthusiastically.

Ron pulled out letting his thick man juice leak out of his baby sister.

“Fuck Gin” he muttered.

“Welcome” Ginny muttered totally spent.

Ron kissed Ginny hungrily and she returned it with the same vigor. He then left with his bag. Ginny sighed as she sluggishly got out of bed and changed her bedding with a spare she always kept just in case.

**End**

**A/N: hoped you liked this one. I’m just experimenting with stuff and if I get enough good reviews from this I may try my hand in more Weasleycest stories. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
